This invention relates to an apparatus for selectively displaying information of a plurality of kinds, among which the information of at least one kind is optionally variable and the information of at least one other kind is favorably steady or self-variable.
Apparatus is often used, which is capable of selectively displaying or indicating information of a plurality of kinds. For example, a radio receiver equipped with a clock usually displays time given by the clock by the use of a display device which may be temporarily used to display frequency or the like while selecting a desired radio broadcast program. On selecting the program, the user has had to carry out a troublesome sequence of operations. First, a change-over or display selection switch is manually operated to switch the display device from a display or indication of the time to that of the frequency. Next, a tuner or frequency selector is manipulated to select the program while the frequency is displayed. Finally, the switch is switched back to make the display again give the time. When the display looks alike as is the case with a radio receiver equipped with a digital clock, the user is liable to erroneously operate the switch and/or the selector.